deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Don Pinstripelli
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tinkerbox page. Not sure where to start? * Check out the Dead Rising Wiki:To Do List to find out where to start! * Read this to learn about Categories and Infoboxes. * Check out these to see what needs to be cleaned up or expanded'"Stubs"' and Cleanup. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NT92 (Talk) 19:52, April 24, 2011 Quotes Hey, I noticed you asked about quotes being small. I have a really big monitor, so quotes look stupidly big on my computer, hence why they're small. Just looks a lot cleaner on my end. Just an aesthetic change, but I'm not going to change them back if you feel like they shouldn't be small. Nixerix (talk) 15:51, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, I'm sorry. I'm afraid I'm a frequent editor on another wiki that doesn't use small quotes. For me I have to squint to read the ones on this wiki, and as I haven't noticed that style on any other wiki, I felt it was natural to unshrink them. Don Pinstripelli (talk) 16:18, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Just wanted to say thank you for your work on this wiki. I'm doing what I can, but it's nice to know that somebody else is looking out for the wiki's best interest. I've been feeling a bit overwhelmed (which is silly) and bored of editing lately, but I am popping in when I can to do small edits here and there. Any help you'd be willing to give would be appreciated, especially since all of your edits are very helpful and constructive. Nixerix (talk) 14:05, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :Hey thanks man. I do what I can, and I love the Dead Rising series. I've got experience on wikis also, and I'm always eager to find out new things about it, including games I don't have: I can always find out. Don Pinstripelli (talk) 17:50, January 11, 2014 (UTC) List of Achievements Where do I find them? It's bugging me how I only see them once and then never see them again. Don Pinstripelli (talk) 23:24, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Are you talking about on the wikia or the Xbox? And a list of all achievements, or just for a certain game? Nixerix (talk) 04:24, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :On the wiki. Don Pinstripelli (talk) 10:34, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :The Achievements disambiguation page will bring you to a list of all the achievements on the one page (except for DR3, haven't gotten that far yet). And when you click on a specific achievement, there should be a template to show all of the other achievements for you to click on as well. Sorry if I didn't understand your question, but is that what you mean? Nixerix (talk) 15:21, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ::No, I mean the wiki achievements, found somewhere on the wiki! Whenever I get one it redirects me to my user page but there's nothing there. Don Pinstripelli (talk) 19:18, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ::OOOOoooooOOOHH. Derp. I think that admins can only see the full list of achievements that everybody can achieve. But most people's achievements are listed on the right hand side of their profile. I can see yours when I view your profile. Do you have achievements enabled to display in your settings? ::Nixerix (talk) 03:55, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm not sure where to go to do that, but here's a screenshot to see if I'm doing it right. (Sorry about the large image) http://imagizer.imageshack.us/v2/800x600q90/837/xt36.png Don Pinstripelli (talk) 12:53, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, wow, you're looks nothing like mine. That's really something. Go to "my preferences", "under the hood", and then scroll down to "advanced display options". There should be an option that reads 'hide my achievements on my profile from everybody.' Maybe see if that option is selected, although I don't know why it would be since I can see your achievements. :::Your layout altogether is entirely different. We're using a black and red color scheme on the wikia, and the page layout and editing options are different as well. Whack. Nixerix (talk) 15:18, January 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::It's a different skin. That could be the problem. Don Pinstripelli (talk) 15:21, January 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yeah... that's entirely possible as well. Nixerix (talk) 15:23, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Changes Don, if you ever want to make any changes to edits, you don't really have to hesitate. If you want to change the quote on Sullivan's page (or on any other page), then go for it. You've proven to be a reliable editor, I don't think you make very many edits that are in need of rollback or anything like that. Nixerix (talk) 10:48, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Hi Just saying hi, as you're one of the few active editers, alongside me and whomever's on. Alockwood1 (talk) 19:43, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :Hello yourself. It's a pleasure editing this wiki, really, it's currently number 7 of my most visited sites according to Chrome. Don Pinstripelli (talk) 21:37, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I come on every now and then. Got the 365 day badge. Alockwood1 (talk) 22:41, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Untold Stories Seperate Pages Hey Don, thought I'd let you know that we have pages made from the other wikia of each of the four DLC episodes. I used some of their information they already had as a basis, and added on the information from the Untold Stories of Los Perdidos page. Can you take a look and tell me what you think? I know you had suggested making individual pages for each of the four episodes so I appreciate your feedback. Feel free to make any changes if you want to, it's sort of rough. I worked on the Chaos Rising one for now. Nixerix (talk) 19:38, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :First of all I have to ask where the "Random page" button went, I use it more than I would care to admit. Second, I do like the structure and the content of the Untold Stories pages, and maybe we should now change the main USOLP page so it's got a lot less detail, so people can just go to the respective pages themselves. Don Pinstripelli (talk) 20:51, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :That may be a good idea. Maybe add some redirects and shorten up the Untold Stories page. I also don't know where your random page button went, as mine is where it's always been. Maybe it has to do with your skin/style if you're still using a different one? Nixerix (talk) 22:24, April 5, 2014 (UTC) ::I would suspect that's the case. Don Pinstripelli (talk) 16:42, April 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Hopefully the issue gets resolved soon. That button is damn handy. I also fixed the Untold Stories page, so hopefully it looks alright. Been busy with deleting broken/unused redirects and pages though, so haven't had much time to edit. Nixerix (talk) 17:10, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :::If you need any help with that, give me a call. My knowledge of the subject is limited but I'll try my hardest. Don Pinstripelli (talk) 19:30, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Weapon Damage Output Hey Don, I know you've been asking about specific output for weapons, psychopath health, etc. I didn't quite find exact numbers for what you're looking for, but I came across this article: Weapon Scale that was merged over from the other wikia. Using this is a guideline, you might be able to more accurately tell (or put into an article if you wish), how much damage a weapon does. Didn't find anything for the psychopath health for the first Dead Rising or anything like that yet so far though, sorry. Not sure how helpful this actually is since it's sort of an estimate, but just thought I'd give you a heads up. --Nixerix (talk) 05:09, April 17, 2014 (UTC) :Well it's not really that helpful in terms of damage output, but it at least puts into light how to define whether a weapon is in the god tier or something like that. I just wonder because in Chop Til You Drop Miguel (the convict with the bat I think) is killed in like 4 hits or something with his own baseball bat, and I wonder if he's the weakest psychopath in the series. Also I'd like to find out how much health survivors have, and also Snowflake and Bibi (because everyone would like to know Snowflake's and I want to kill Bibi in one shot with 5 propane tanks or something). It's the numbers game for me, how much damage even one weapon like the broadsword does would be handy, then I could just attack a psychopath with it and calculate how many hits it takes before he dies. Don Pinstripelli (talk) 11:39, April 17, 2014 (UTC) User Rights Hey Don, just wondering if you would like some extended privileges on the wikia by way of a promotion. I was thinking of maybe giving you rollback, so you could help revert spam or vandalism on pages. I gave Alockwood1 rollback awhile ago at his request, but I don't think that it would hurt to bring another to the team, especially with the traffic we've had with Dead Rising 3/the merge. --Nixerix (talk) 22:48, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :That'd be useful, thanks. I have noticed when there's one bad edit by a user there's generally more so this will greatly help. Don Pinstripelli (talk) 08:49, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Should be done. --Nixerix (talk) 09:08, April 22, 2014 (UTC) up Hey. I'm Nathan. WalkingDeadNathan1998 (talk) 15:18, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :I can tell that you need some practice at this. Do I know you? Don Pinstripelli (talk) 15:56, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Opinion Could you look at this post I made on Chuck's talk page and give me an opinion? Nobody gave me any input. --Nixerix (talk) 00:57, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Random Page Button I did reply to your thread on the main page, but figured I'd leave the answer here too just in case you miss it. I replied: I have it, and I always have. It might be your wikia layout/skin? Mine is under the 'on the wikia' tab and is always available for me to click. I know you were having problems finding achievements at one point too and I think it was because of the skin you were using. As admin I have the power to take the random page button off of the top nav bar but I haven't, so I'm not sure why you can't see yours. Nixerix (talk) 00:09, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :Do you know what the shortcut is for random page on this wiki? I think it's al and x or something on normal Wikipedia, I don't know if it's changed here. Don Pinstripelli (talk) 14:34, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::It is the same here yes, alt and x. --Nixerix (talk) 07:04, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :::I guess it doesn't work with my skin. :/ Oh well. Don Pinstripelli (talk) 13:20, September 20, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sorry for the absence Sorry I've been gone for so long, I've been busy lately with other things. I might be getting DR3 on Steam for Christmas, and my local shop is also selling some Dead Rising 3 official strategy guides. Is it worth me buying one for the information value or do you already have one? Don Pinstripelli (talk) 15:18, December 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Hey, no worries. I'm just glad that you're coming back again and again. I appreciate it. Also, I've had the guide for quite some time and have used the information from it to fill in information. It does have a wealth of information though, it might be worth it if you want to help me with all of the weapon pages. I think the game is easy enough though without the guide though, I don't think you'd need it to beat the game. --Nixerix (talk) 21:53, December 14, 2014 (UTC) News I now own Dead Rising 3 and a copy of the guide. What do you need me to do? Don Pinstripelli (talk) 17:49, January 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Maybe fill in all the weapon information? The information like durability, strength, etc. --Nixerix (talk) 18:39, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :::How do I add "awesomeness" to the weapons template? Don Pinstripelli (talk) 19:46, January 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I'll edit the template to include it. I didnt include it originally because it was more just a matter of opinion on the part of the writers and not really fact, but we can include it. It should show up now, I've added it to the template. Nixerix (talk) 21:22, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Well according to the guide, awesomeness decides which weapon a survivor will prioritise, so if one's holding Mayonnaise and you drop the Lust Cannon, they're going to pick up the Lust Cannon because it's more awesome. Don Pinstripelli (talk) 00:06, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Oooooooh, okay, that's sort of.. how you say.. AWESOME. ;) Thanks for pointing that out. Nixerix (talk) 00:11, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::What does the strength section mean? Is it like the damage section in the guide? Don Pinstripelli (talk) 18:06, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah I think the strength of a weapon is measured by damage values in the guide. --Nixerix (talk) 21:47, January 3, 2015 (UTC)